eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5395 (2 December 2016)
Synopsis Linda’s stressed for the darts march with the team from The Bull, and isn’t happy that darts novice Honey is standing in for Sharon. Mick notes Linda’s wearing her nan’s necklace for luck. Lee wonders how much the pub takings will be tonight; Mick’s sure they’ll be making a big donation to the Women and Children’s unit at the hospital. Lee suggests going home early but Whitney can’t as Linda will need her for Ladies Night. Linda takes her final throw, scores a bullseye and wins the match. The team celebrates during Ladies Night and the women are soon drunk. The cackling girls discuss men; they think Ronnie has a keeper in Jack, and toast to the wedding. Shirley ridicules Carmel’s name. Carmel retaliates and gives as good as she gets, to Shirley’s amusement. Lee’s keen to be off at the end of the night, but Mick convinces him to have another celebratory drink for Linda. As Linda heads upstairs with the night’s takings, there’s a crash of breaking glass from the bar. Mick orders Whitney to phone the police and rushes in with Lee to find three figures in balaclavas demanding money. Mick lies the money’s been taken to the bank, but Lee blurts it’s upstairs. As Mick tries to stop the men, Johnny rushes into the fray and gets hit by a baseball bat. The men force their way upstairs; Mick hands over the takings but they demand more. When Lee insists there is none, the thieves grab Linda’s necklace. Mick flies at them in rage. One of the men snatches Oliver from Whitney, halting Mick in his tracks. Two of the men flee while the remaining masked figure backs away with Oliver. Mick beseeches him to put him down. The man eventually relinquishes Oliver and bolts out of the pub. A sobbing Linda cradles Oliver as Lee stealthily pockets a wallet dropped by one of the men. Mick vows to find who did this and kill them. At No. 45, Ian compliments Jane’s hair as Stacey helps her get ready for Ladies Night. Kathy’s delighted by Ian’s announcement – he’s renaming the café ‘Kathy’s’ and putting the old sign back up. At the Vic, Stacey thinks Ian’s earlier compliment to Jane is a good sign. Jane flippantly claims he just felt obligated. Stacey reminds Jane that her own opinion of herself is more important than Ian’s. Later, during a discussion about marriage, Kim slurs that Jane and Ian are soul mates Tipsy Kathy decides to fetch her neon ‘Kathy’s sign, to the girls’ amusement. Jane buys her first round since she was injured; she’s flattered when a man from The Bull offers to buy her drinks and tells her she’s beautiful. Later, a drunk Kathy wheels Jane and the café sign back to No. 45 to find Ian waiting for them. Kathy declares she wants to be a Beale again. Jane excitedly tells Ian about the man who bought their drinks; Ian’s immediately jealous. Jane confesses it was wonderful to feel attractive and boldly asks why Ian isn’t kissing her. Ian beams and kisses Jane tenderly. At the Walford Players meeting in the café, Derek wants to talk casting. Carmel thinks Scrooge could be played by a woman. Denise is adamant the part is Patrick’s and Derek suggests Carmel play one of the ghosts. Later, at No. 20, Derek and Denise are brainstorming script ideas when Patrick announces he can’t play Scrooge - he thinks Denise’s script is wonderful but isn’t comfortable playing such a big part. Later, Denise shows Patrick a new, shorter version of the scene - the part of Scrooge belongs to Patrick and she’ll do anything to make it work for him. At No. 55, Sharon’s pleased to have Phil home from hospital. Bex tells Louise she took the naked photos but she’s too afraid to send them, and fears she’s upset Shakil - he’s not answering her text messages. Louise thinks Shakil should love Bex either way. Later, Louise finds a distraught Bex at No. 31 - Shakil hasn’t shown up to help her babysit. Louise hugs Bex as she cries. Back home, Louise confides in Sharon; Sharon thinks any boy pressuring a girl to do something isn’t worth it, and is proud when Louise states she wouldn’t send a boy photos. Roxy comments on Jack’s enthusiastic support of Honey during the darts game. Jack suggests Roxy’s jealous because Ronnie didn’t ask her to fill in instead. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes